Rose Through The Looking Glass
by Rubicksmaster
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Rose In Wonderland! A mysterious girl confronts Rose, telling her about Underland. She gives her a looking glass, then disappears. Rose finds herself in Underland, relieved to finally have some peace. But Underland is at war once more, and the enemy alludes them. It falls on Rose once again to save Undrland and protect her friends. But will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Gasp! The sequel to Rose In Wonderland? Yes indeed my lovely readers, yes indeed. However, before you read on, I must suggest that you read Rose In Wonderland before continuing... Still here? Right, of course you are. Well, you know by now. I don't own Homestuck. If I did, vriskan would be canon and there wouldn't be a gigapause.**

One year. My last visit to Underland was one year ago. A year ago, I feel in love and met my sister. A year ago, I left the man I fell in love with to return to my world. A year ago, I wrote a book based off my adventures. A week ago, I received an invitation to the wedding of Adam and Delilah Gerard.

Mrs. Gerard had finally found another woman who would agree to marry Adam. Even though I refused this proposal before, we had been friends through most of our childhood. He felt as though I deserved to come to his wedding.

I was twenty years old and doing well enough on my own, without the support of a man or my mother. The book sold well, and it was called original, dark, and creative by critics everywhere. Little did they know that it had truly happened.

I arrived at the Gerards just in time. I was wearing a plain purple dress, and had walked to the wedding. Mr. Gerard met me at the gate. "Cutting it close, aren't we Miss Lalonde," he said jokingly.

"I believe I'm on time," I replied. "How is Adam."

"Utterly smitten. I think he actually likes this girl, no offense."

"None taken. I'm happy for him." I rushed inside the church and took a seat in the pews. The wedding began shortly after, and the lovers were wed. Nothing too interesting happened, although it was nice to talk to some of my old friends.

Adam confronted me at one point. "Hello Rose. Still unmarried?" he asked.

"No. I've been wed to a lord for a few months now. He died and I inherited his fortune. I'm now wealthy."

He laughed. "If only. How have you been? I read your book."

"Fine, thank you. Did you enjoy it?"

"I loved it. But I must ask, what gave you the idea to write such a thing?"

I smiled. "Just a dream I had."

He shook his head. "Well, I must be off. Good-bye, Rose." He left to find his new wife, and I walked outside for some fresh air.

A figure was sitting on a bench. A pack was on her back, and it was full to the brim. Her clothes were rags, and her hair was a long dirty blonde mess. "Hello?"

She looked at me. Freckles sprinkled her pale cheeks, and her eyes were bright blue. "Hi Rose."

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

She smiled, but didn't answer. Instead, she set her pack on the ground and reached into it. She pulled out a looking glass. "This will take you to where you most wish to go. Just look through it."

The girl handed it to me. It was scratched and looked as though she got it out of the garbage. "Who are you?" I asked.

She thought for a moment, then answered, "Call me Lys."

"But that's not your real name, is it," I stated.

She smiled and giggled. "Well, you are pretty smart." She picked up her pack. "You'll find out my real name soon enough. See you later, Rose." She ran off, disappearing in the crowds of people walking by.

I observed the looking glass closer. Really, it was an ordinary object, probably nothing more than garbage. But she had piqued my curiosity. Instead, I observed the spot she had sat in.

Amazingly, nothing had been left behind. Though the bag was near over-flowing, she had managed to keep everything in it. Not even a speck of dirt was on the ground, which intrigued me as she looked as though she hadn't bathed in days.

_Where I wanted to go most._ That was what caught my attention. Underland had been the only place I felt at home. Even the real world was dreary and dull to me when my father was alive. I spoke with him about my dreams, and he would smile and ask if I got into Mother's liquor supply before eagerly listening to my experience.

Father. It scared me how little I remembered of him. I knew he had the prettiest brown eyes and blond hair. The slick suits he wore and the click clack of his dress shoes on the wooden floor was all vivid to me.

Yet, how was his face? I remember a few wrinkles here and there, and the slight glint in his eyes. But his voice evaded me. How did it sound again?

I shook these thoughts from my head as I realized the tears forming in my eyes. I wiped them away and went to leave. If I was to try this, it would be in my home.

########

I arrived at my house soon enough, and immediately grabbed one of the chairs so I could sit down. I took a deep breath. I must be crazy if I wanted to do this.

I took the looking glass and held it to my eye. Everything I saw was black. But there was a yellow trail curling round as if it were mist, beckoning me to follow. I got up and followed the trail. Not once did I bump into anything, although I knew I should have.

After a few minutes, the trail stopped. I took the looking glass away from my eye. And I was in a very familiar room.

**And end chapter 1! So, after the wait, I will be kind enough to upload another chapter tomorrow. Tell me what I can improve on, and leave a review! Or a follow. Or favorite. Those are pretty badass too. **

**Alright. I'm out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Before I start this chapter, I'd like to bring up one related thing and one unrelated thing. First, for those of you who participated in my poll last story, I am writing Sdurb, and that will hopefully be up in January. Second, for any of you that have seen the movie Dark Shadows, look up David Collins. You know, the little kid that could talk to the ghost of his dead mother. Yeah, compare him to Kankri Vantas for a second. Anyway, let's start.**

I don't know why I didn't expect to end up in a different place in Underland. Maybe it was the thought that returning here was meant to spur my memory. Maybe I thought that this was a test to see if I could get into Underland, which I was clearly capable of. Apparently, this was the gateway between the real world and Underland.

I got through the room hastily, not making any mistakes. But this time, when I walked out of the door, I was alone. Nobody was waiting for me. So, without much left to do, I walked aimlessly through the we had defeated Lord English, it didn't seem that peaceful. There was still the indescribable tension in the air, as though there was still war. It made me feel slightly nervous.

Soon I found myself in the same forest that I had run from the Alternian army. This time, there were no consorts here to guide me, and I couldn't find Hussie.

"Do you need some help?" someone asked. I turned my head, and saw the same girl hanging by the arms from one of the tree branches. At least, I believed her to be the same girl. This time, she seemed cleaner, and her clothes resembled those of a knight. She still had the same long hair, and her blue eyes were a bit greener.

"You again?"

She laughed and released the branch, hitting the ground with a thud. "Yeah, me again. Nice to see you too." She opened her hand and blew dust in my face. I coughed and tried to wipe it away. I looked down. I was now back to my normal height. "Where I come from, we say hello first."

"Lys, how did you get here?" I asked, choosing to ignore her use of magic and her blatant smartass-ery.

"Rose, I think we have established that this is a real place. Did you truly think that you were the only one with access to Underland?"

"I always thought that this place was... Untouchable by the rest of the world," I replied. Frankly, the idea of having other people here scared me.

"Very few make it here. Even fewer realize that this is real. The people who realized this are cursed with the burden of being split between worlds," she said, suddenly very serious.

"Cursed," I muttered. "Can you lead me out of here?"

"I could," she said.

"But you won't, right?" I asked.

"Well, I never said that. Awfully rude, that is, to assume. Ha, they tell kids my age to respect our elders. Where's our respect? The teens are tough years, and no one cares." She looked at me. "But you're pretty young too. What do you think?"

"Well, it's odd to have such a serious talk with a teenager, I will admit. But I can relate." I was being honest too. She seemed way too grown up to be a teenager.

"But yeah, I can show you the way. Which kingdom, Skaia, Prospit, or Derse? Pick your poison."

"What happened to the White Kingdom?" I asked.

"That fell apart a few months ago. It split into the warring kingdoms Prospit and Derse. Skaia's the middle ground. Which one?"

"Skaia, I suppose," I replied. I hadn't seen any problems in the White Kingdom when I was there. What had caused war to erupt so quickly?

Lys stood and led me through the forest. I was skeptical at first when she said war, but I was forced to believe her. Some of the trees were pushed down, and many had holes blown through them. The few bare patches of land were piled with carapaces and blood stained the grass.

"Sad, ain't it," Lys said, kicking the dirt. "This isn't even the beginning, I think. It'll probably get worse, too. War sucks."

"I thought it would all be better after we defeated Lord English. I never thought that war would strike again. It seemed so happy," I said. "So safe."

"I studied the politics when I was younger. Believe me, it was anything but. The turmoil between the two races was sickening. I'm surprised they didn't break out into war sooner."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. "I never knew." The blood-stained grass gave way to a painted ground that looked like a chessboard. In my head, I saw Lord English and my friends, fighting for peace. Obviously, our victory had been short-lived.

Lys stopped as we saw the outline of a kingdom. "If I go any further, I'll get you in trouble. You're on your own for the rest of the walk. I'll see you again Rose."

"Good-bye, Lys," I said. I watched her walk away, thoroughly confused. What exactly had she done? Was she some sort of criminal? Then again, she didn't seem as though she was capable of doing wrong. Besides practical jokes, insults, and smartass comments, she seemed innocent.

Shaking these thoughts from my head, I began to walk to Skaia. As I went on, the blood got worse. At least the fallen soldiers here had been picked up and (hopefully) buried.

It seemed disrespectful to leave them out here. After all, they were just soldiers following orders.

Even though it looked like I was close to the kingdom, it didn't seem as though I was coming close. There only carpaces that I saw were raiding the remaining dead bodies, and when I tried to speak with them, they ran away. Suddenly, I was very lonely. Last time, I was never truly alone. One of the other heroes was always with me.

I sighed. This was going to be a long walk, and thinking wouldn't get me to Skaia any faster.

**I know, it's a slow start. And short chapters it seems like. But it will get more interesting and awesome. I promise. Leave a review if you want to tell me how I did, or what I can improve on! I'll see you guys next weekend. Also, if you like my writing, you may like my other story, Prompts via My Reviewers! Oh jeez, I have to go before I keep self-advertising.**

**Alright, I'm out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo. I've got nothing to say. Welcome back! And enjoy reading this chapter!**

When I did arrive at Skaia, it certainly wasn't what I expected. The kingdom still had the chessboard pattern, but it was in terrible shape. The buildings were run-down, and carapaces and consorts lay in the streets. At least the crocodiles, turtles, and lizards were still alive. But I still remembered Casey, and hoped that John took good care of her.

As I moved further into the kingdom, the buildings got slightly better. Citizens were in rags, but they were walking around. One of the carapaces walked up to me and tugged on my arm. "Yes?" I asked, kneeling down so we were at eye level.

The carapace was black, and wore rags that resembled dirty bed sheets. He was rather short, and he had some sort of sash made of wires. A paper was attached to it, and it looked as though it originally said 'Mayo'. a red R was drawn on the edge, transforming it into 'MayoR'.  
The carapace shifted uneasily. "Are you Rose Lalonde?" he asked quietly.

"Yes."

"I thought so. I saw you last time. Can you follow me?" He didn't wait for a response, and started walking away. I followed him, and tried to remember him. The only male carapaces that stood out to me kings and the AR. Both of the kings were taller than this one and the AR was much more outgoing.

"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked.

"Well, I'm the mayor of Can Town," he said proudly. "But the other carapaces call me WV. For Wayward Vagabond." The rest of the walk was in silence, and we reached a tall building. This one seemed to be the only one that was cared for. One side was black, the other white. WV shied away and left me alone. I walked into the building.

I walked into a heated discussion. There were two figures standing in the center. One was a black male carapace. The other was a white female carapace. Both had dog heads, bird wings, one arm, a sword in the stomach, and two tentacles growing out of their torsos. Behind them were the heroes. The same people I had fought beside.

Half of them were wearing purple, and the other half were wearing yellow. I noticed that Caliborn was missing from the group.

"Hey, it's Rose," a young girl exclaimed from the crowd of people. I recognized this as Casey. The small salamander ran up to me. "She came back!"

"Hello Casey. It's been a while, hasn't it," I said.

Casey blinked, an amazed look on her face. After a few moments of silence, she squealed, "She remembers us!"

The rest of the group came towards me. It was no surprise that the person who got to me first was Roxy. "Oh my god, you're back!" she exclaimed.

Dave was next. "'Sup Rose." The rest of them greeted me and told me how happy they were to see me. John was the only one who kept his distance, a blush evident on his face.

When everyone left me alone, the white female carapace came towards me. "Rose Lalonde. Please follow me." She led me away from everyone else and into a different room. She closed the door. "Why did you come here?"

"This girl led me here. She gave me a looking glass that would take me here. She led me here, too."

"What was her name?"

"She never told me her real name. She told me to call her Lys," I replied.

The carapace looked down with her one hand to her chin, deep in thought. I heard her murmur, "Could it be?"

I chose to ignore that. With my experience with politicians, and all adults in general, I doubted she would give me a straight answer. "What happened to the kings and queens?" I asked.

The carapace looked up, a grim expression on her face. "They were murdered by the other carapace that you saw. We are now the rulers of the separate lands. I of Prospit, he of Derse. My name is Prospitian Monarch. You may call me PM for short."

I absorbed the information. "When did this all happen?"

"Underland has been engulfed in war so long. It's hard to put a specific date on it. I believe it was a month after you left. That man, Jack Noir, killed the Black Queen. He then murdered the other monarchs. The White Queen entrusted me with her people. I built the new kingdom Prospit, and he built Derse."

"What became of the White Kingdom?"

"Rose, this is the White Kingdom. We renamed it Skaia."

########

I was astonished by the time I left the room. Everything seemed so chaotic. The White Kingdom was in ruins, the building I was in the only remaining building in tact. Most of the carapaces had split, the blacks now known as Dersites and the whites now known as Prospitians. Skaia was where the unaligned carapaces stayed, fearing imprisonment and death.

"Hey Rose!" I recognized this as John, and turned around. He was running up to me, wearing a yellow outfit representing Prospit. When he reached me, he pulled me into a tight hug. "I thought you'd never come back," he muttered.

I wrapped my arms around him. "Glad to see your faith in me, John."

He chuckled and pulled away. "It's great to see you again! I just wish it was on better circumstances."

"Ditto. What exactly happened here, John?"

"Well, that's a long story. Let's grab a seat," he said. We walked to the meeting room, now empty, and sat on the bench. I looked at him expectantly.

"About a month after you left, the white king and queen announced war with the black king and queen. So the two colors split, and separated on the two sides of the White Kingdom.

"Jack was the turning point. For the worse, I mean. He's the cousin of Spades Slick. I guess he had some sort of grudge against the Black Queen. He gained her powers, and was confident he could defeat the other monarchs. He killed the Black and White kings. The White Queen got suspicious, and gave her powers to the Peregrine Mendicant, now the Prospitian Monarch. Of course, Jack killed her. The Prospitian Monarch took her subjects and moved to the east and built Prospit. Jack took the remaining carapaces, went west, and built Derse. Whoever was left tried to repair this place, but it was too much damage."

"Yawn! Jegus Egbert, you can make anything sound boring," Dave said, striding into the room. "It went more like this. The crazy bastard Jack killed the bluh bluh huge bitch, then everyone else. The end."

"Shut up Dave! I was telling it fine!" John exclaimed.

Dave chuckled. "Could have fooled me."

"Aren't you supposed to be bothering Karkat or something?"

"Oh, so you are both working against me? Gee, aren't I just so fucking grateful!" Karkat yelled, coming into the room. Like John, he had the same yellow outfit.

"Uh, I, er, well I was just trying to get rid of Dave," John said desperately.

I couldn't help it and began to laugh. "I'm sorry, but your bickering is rather hilarious. Childish and immature, but funny nonetheless."

"Oh, so I'm just entertaining to you now. Whoopdy fucking doo."

"Oh, shut up Karkat. Just calm down," Dave said, patting Karkat on the head. Karkat growled and hit his hand away, causing him to laugh. "Think of what Terezi would say. Would she want her matesprit hurting her friends?"

"Alright, quit your black romance. We need to start talking with everyone and explain everything to Rose." That effectively stopped Karkat and Dave. John turned to me. "I think you are supposed to be in the Derse uniform. Lets get you in that."

**It seems like I'm getting back into the usual one thousand word chapters. I hope it's getting interesting, and please tell me what you thought in the reviews. And thank you to the people who have followed and favorite. That means a lot to me! See you guys tomorrow!**

**Alright, I'm out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings! Here is chapter 4, where questions are answered. Wait, actually this just causes more. But who cares, it's another chapter! So let's begin!**

The Derse uniform was just purple pants and a purple shirt with a moon on it. After I changed, we went back to the meeting room. "Look, all I could do is get my asshole friends together. But most of them are way to retarded and shit. In case you hadn't noticed," Karkat said sarcastically.

"We could just get Jade over here. John and her could tell Rose about the horrors of the golden city, and I'll get her to side with me in Derse. Who wouldn't want to live in a city that had such sick beats flowing in the air?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I must refuse. As the smartest here," I said, then paused as the boys whined about this statement. "I believe that this is a silly civil war. Nothing else to it."

"Sorry to ruin this illusion you have around you, but this is anything but silly. Spades and Ms. Paint are the only survivors from the Midnight Crew. Droog, Boxcars, and Deuce went down fighting. They didn't choose sides. I'm trying to end this," Karkat said. "There are only eight humans. But there are twenty-three other trolls. That's twelve on each side."

"Your math skills are astonishing, Karkat," Dave teased.

"Shut it, Strider! You're a bigger asshole than Sollux!"

"For the love of Skaia please shut up! We are trying to help the carapaces, not murder each other," John said. Dave and Karkat looked at the ground and sheepishly apologized. "Thank you. Look, it'd be great if we could talk somewhere else. Maybe one of the abandoned buildings here? that would work."

"I think Sollux and Aradia have been staying here together for a while. They want to stay unaligned," Karkat said.

"That's perfect! We'll gather everyone there, and then we can talk in private. I'm sick of those dumb spies from each side coming around and watching us all the time."

We were about to leave, but Casey came running up to me. "You missed my birthday!" she said, crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"Oh really?" I asked, slightly amused. I remembered doing that when my father had missed my birthday for a business trip. "Well, how can I make it up to you?"

Casey paused. I don't think she had planned for me to be willing to make it up to her. Once again, she amazed me by having the same reaction I had when I did that to my father. "I want to play with you. Now," she replied. It wasn't greedy or rude, rather it was innocent and playful.

"That could be arranged. Would you like to play outside?" I asked. She nodded excitedly and took my hand. I turned to John. "It's fine, I'll meet up with you all soon." With that, Casey brought me out doors and led me to the outskirts of the remaining city. We were near a tree, but it was really just an open field.

"Teach me how to use magic! You're a master at it, and I want to learn!" she exclaimed, taking out her wand.

"I'm not really a master. I've only used a wand once, so you probably have more experience."

"But Johnny said you were the best at it," she whined.

I blushed. "Well Johnny is a very silly boy. But I can try to help you." For the next few minutes, I borrowed her wands and tried to teach her easy moves. It wasn't exactly easy, as I couldn't describe how I did it. But she was pleased enough, so I figured I was doing well enough.

"Why'd you have to leave again?" Casey asked suddenly.

"Well, I had to take care of some things in my world. I did promise to come back."

"Boo, your world seems boring. Just stay here with us. Please," she said.

"Well, I don't know."

"Pllleeeaaassseee," she said, falling on the ground.

I had never thought any salamander or amphibian in general could be so adorable. "Fine. Now, shouldn't we go to Sollux's and Aradia's home? I think we're going to be late, and I believe I've kept everyone waiting long enough."

"Okay. Come on, it's close." She led me back to the center of the city, where an abandoned building stood. We hopped through a broke window. Instead of bringing me up the broken stairs, she pushed against a wall. To my surprise, it was just a tarp blocking a group of boxes. With my help we moved the boxes aside to reveal a trap door. She unlatched it, and hopped down on the stairs. We walked down together, and the stairway grew darker and darker. Then, when it was about to turn pitch black, the stairs stopped and we were in a room.

The room was brightly lit with electric lights. Two computers were pressed against the wall, and two chairs were occupied. Sollux and Aradia were on the computers. No one else was present. "Hi Aradia!" Casey exclaimed.

Aradia and Sollux both turned. "Oh, hello Casey. Welcome back Rose."

"What, am I not good enough for you or thomething, CA. That'th hurtful," Sollux said. "Welcome to our thitty home. Thorry there aren't any other theatth."

"Quite all right. Where are the others?"

"They thould be here thoon. Leave it to KK to be late."

"I'm not late, asshole!" Karkat yelled. He looked as though he had ran here. "I brought everyone. Do you know how hard it is to find all these retards? I swear to god, how the fuck did you guys get everywhere within ten minutes? I had to swim to find Feferi!"

Feferi sheepishly backed away. "Sorry Karkat."

Meenah put her hand on Feferi's shoulder. "Come your jiggle-flesh bumps, Nubby Mcshouts," she said. Karkat glared at her.

"Alright, calm down. We need to figure out how to stop this," Dirk said. Everyone began to listen. "We know that Jack noir is the bad guy. However, he is backed by the Dersites. I believe that only three of them, his closest spies, are actually loyal. As of now, he is the threat, what with him being omnipotent. So we have to leave him to PM."

"What about the three spies?" Jane asked.

Dirk smiled. "Just what I wanted you to ask. We have to kill them."

"Do we know, uh, who the spies are?" Tavros asked.

"Leave that to the Derse kids," Roxy said, standing triumphantly. "We will watch out for the spies, and get back to you guys. Then we can take them down."

"What about our 'omniscient' foes?" I asked.

"We could always help PM. Jack Noir is really protective over me, and its starting to freak me the fuck out," Jade said. "I don't think he could hurt me."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever," Karkat said. "Any other ideas?"

"Actually, I have been studying the two and the history of the powers. If my research proves correct, then that means they only keep their powers in their universe. If we brought them to a different universe, they'd no longer be omnipotent," Kanaya said.

"So, they're only semipotent?" Casey asked.

"Yes, in a way. Jade, if there is any way we could get them into a different universe, that would be the best course of action," Kanaya said.

"No, not that I know of," Jade said. Everyone groaned.

"You may speak of me," someone whispered into my ear. I turned my head, but saw no one. It had sounded just like Lys.

"What do you know of a girl named Lys?" I asked.

"She's nothing but trouble," Jake said.

"How so?" I asked. Everyone shared a glance, as if they wanted me to stay ignorant.

"Lys is her clever alias for her real name, Alyssa. She says she's from your world," Aranea said.

"She is," I confirmed. "I've met with her there. She helped me return here by giving me a looking glass."

"Yes. She claims to be a Mage of Space. She's only thirteen years old, and never stays anywhere for more than a few days. We think she stays in Prospit most of the time, but she might have allies in Derse. We aren't sure yet, but we've been tracking her for months," Arania explained.

"But can she help us?" I asked.

"We don't know. We've been trying to find her just to ask questions, but she keeps running away. When one of us does find her, she acts like a bitch," Dave replied.

Terezi stared at him. "But you said that she latched on to your leg when she saw you and didn't let go for a full ten minutes."

Dave paused. "And?"

"Thut up everyone. You're all retarded," Sollux said. "Tho, we need to figure out how the fuck we defeat JN. Thith ith bathically what I hear. We need to find thith Mage of Thpace. Any ideath?" Mituna raised his hand. "Not you. Anyone elthe?" No one said anything, and Sollux sighed. "Think about it. A war ith here, whether we like it or not."

Most everyone left, and John took Casey away. Kanaya took me by the arm and led me back outside. "I see you are a Derse dreamer," she said.

"Dreamer? Thet's the first time I've heard this term," I said.

Kanaya gave a puzzled look. "Really? It's the term most commonly used by Prospitians and Dersites. It means that recently, you have dreamed of being in one of the cities. Most haven't had this happen until recently. I know Karkat still hasn't awoken, so to speak. I was one of the luckier dreamers. I've dreamt of Prospit my entire life."

"What's it like?" I asked.

A grin spread across her face. "Beautiful. There are white clouds in the sky that show future events, and the spires are golden. Even the streets are gold! It's always sunny and never dark. And even the clothes are colorful, although slightly unfashionable."

I stifled a laugh. "It certainly sounds pleasant."

"Yes, it is. What of Derse? Do you enjoy it?"

"I've never been there. I wish I could tell you," I said.

"Ah yes, just like Karkat. You know, I think Kankri has the same trouble. If I'm correct, so does your sister. That strikes me as odd," she said thoughtfully.

"Yes, it seems as though me and three others have received the short end of that stick."

She laughed, then thought for a moment. "This must all be very odd for you. What's it like in your world?"

I wasn't sure how to answer this. Thankfully, Vriska Serket had pushed herself into the conversation, much to my pleasure. Never had I liked the spider troll so much. "Fuuuuuuuuussyfaaaaaaaangs," she drawled, a confident smirk on her face. Kanaya gulped and a jade blush dusted her cheeks. "I'm bored. Come on, let's do something exciting!" she exclaimed, grabbing Kanaya's arm and dragging her away.

"Sorry Rose!" Kanaya called as she was forcefully led away.

"Yeah, sorry Rose," a voice said from behind me. I whipped around, slightly surprised, and saw Alyssa.

"Alyssa," I stated simply, regaining my composure. Alyssa smirked. She was still in the knight clothes.

"Rose," she teased. "So, I see you betrayed my trust and sold me out to the dreamers. For shame, Miss Lalonde."

"An interesting hypothesis, one definitely worth looking into, but false nonetheless." I countered. "You told me to do it. I heard you."

Now Alyssa looked puzzled. "No I didn't." She thought for a moment, then grimaced. "But I know who did."

She snapped her fingers, and another girl appeared. This one seemed to be the polar opposite of Alyssa. She had tanned skin, brown eyes, black hair, glasses, and was shorter. She had a black cloak on that made her seem like she was blending into the shadows, which were growing as it grew later.

As if noticing where she was for the first time, she immediately turned to Alyssa. "I thought you promised no more using powers on each other!" she yelled.

"I thought we promised no ratting each other out. Truly, I'm ashamed," Alyssa replied coolly, examining her nails.

The girl tried to reply, but was unable to. "Well, it had to happen. Now they know who you are."

Alyssa snickered. "Right, 'cause I'm the only one out of us that has powers."

I held my hand up. "I'm sorry, I don't quite follow. What exactly is going on here?" I asked. The girl realized I was there for the first time.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry. I'm Gabby, the Maid of Mind. Your Rose, right?" she said, holding a hand out.

"Yes. Rose Lalonde. I assume that you both are familiar with me."

Alyssa scoffed. "A bit cocky, aren't we?"

"No, it seems as though you have done your research." The two glanced at each other. "I'd like you to tell me what exactly you know about me." I sat down on a peice of rubble that was somewhat smooth. "Please, go on."

Alyssa scratched her head, and Gabby looked to the ground. I stayed, staring at them. Finally, Gabby brought her finger to the tip of her nose and shouted, "Not it!"

Alyssa growled and muttered, "Dammit." She sighed and looked up to the darkening sky. "Where to begin." Finally, she too sat down. "I used to live in New York City. Well, both of us did, actually. We went to the same school and became friends. For maybe the first six years of our lives, we were normal.

"When I was seven I brought Gabby with me to a particularly bad part of town. We just wanted to see what it was like. Well, these men started chasing us. So we ran. We got to this alley and hopped a fence, and ran like the wind. We lost them, but we lost ourselves too. I didn't even think we were in the city anymore. We were in some sort of forest.

"Gabby and I tried to figure out where we were, and we kept walking. We found the White Kingdom, or rather, this place. One of the guards saw we were young kids and helped us out, giving us some food. He brought us to the White Queen, and she told us what I told you."

She glanced at Gabby, who said, "You two are some of the very few people who can cross between worlds. Be careful."

Alyssa chuckled. "Gog, we took that to heart. Did we even go near anyone after that?"

"I don't think so," Gabby laughed.

I coughed slightly to regain their attention. Alyssa returned to her story. "She was very kind. People like us were supposed to be executed. You got lucky, you're needed. But Gabby and I are the outcasts; powerful beings with no true meaning."

"They fear us," Gabby said. "We have powers like you do. But there is no prophecy for us. They don't want us to become evil. So we left this place, but after a few months. We were too curious, and we had to find out what exactly we were."

"And we picked up some of the cultures. I found that looking glass and tied my power to that. What was once a simple magic trick is now a powerful enchantment. It's how we kept coming back, which is normally a very complicated task."

"Right. So, we came back here just after Lord English was killed. Now, as Maid of Mind, I knew that Jack Noir would go, well, insane. So Alyssa and I studied about you, the hero."

Alyssa nodded. "You're the Seer of Light, age of twenty years. You first visited when you were six years old, and had no memory of this place when you returned. Your weapon of choice are the wands, and you are the younger sister of Roxy Lalonde. You are a Derse dreamer who hasn't yet awoken. Other dreamers with your element are Vriska and Aranea Serket. Other dreamers with your rank are Terezi Pyrope and Kankri Vantas," she said quickly and matter-of-factly. She then inhaled deeply, and added, "That was hard to say without breathing."

I mulled over these details. I thought they were telling the truth, and were correct with their facts. But I found two problems. Everyone else thought they were trouble makers and hooligans, and they were leaving a par of the story out. But I didn't question it, and instead nodded. "Okay. I believe you."

They sighed in relief. "Great!" Gabby exclaimed.

"Yes. Well, I certainly must head back, and I think you two should also. I fear it may be a long day tomorrow." They nodded and we exchanged farewells. I heard them arguing as we separated. If one thing was for sure, they must be as close as sisters.

I got back to Skaia, and found Roxy waiting for me. As she talked to me about life in Underland, she brought me to Derse, which was frighteningly close to Skaia itself. She showed me to a small purple house and said good-bye. I fell asleep easily.

**And scene! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review telling me what you thought and how I did. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story! **

**Alright, I'm out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back! Here is chapter 5 of the story, and I am proud to say that is getting interesting. So enjoy!**

"Sup Rose?" he asked, leaning on the frame.

"Other than being rudely awoken? Fine thank you," I said sarcastically. Dave ignored the comment and walked in. "Whats the matter, Strider?"

"Nothing," he said. "It's just, well, I saw you sleep." I stared at him, puzzled and slightly offended. "Your dream self," he explained. "I went up to your tower, just to check on you. You were out cold."

I rolled my eyes and answered, "Thank you for the information."

He sighed in a sarcastically offended manner. "Well shit, if you didn't want me to show you around Derse or tell you how to wake up, then I'll just leave."

"Hold on for a moment, David," I said, pausing at what he said. How could he give me instructions on how to wake up?

"Don't call me David," he muttered. "What's the matter?"

"How do I wake up?"

"Well, it's got to be a defining moment or some shit like that. I woke up when a friend of mine died recently. Dirk woke up when our older brother died."

"And that helps me how?"

"Well, that or your already awake and just don't know it yet. Maybe you don't want to wake up I don't know, maybe Dirk can tell you. He knows way more random shit like that. He's like a walking encyclopedia, for fucks sake."

"Well, you certainly speak highly of your brother," I said, amused.

"What about Roxy? I've never heard about your opinion of her." When I didn't reply, he shook his head. "Look, I'm not ripping on you or anything. I just hate a hypocrite. Anyway, talk to Dirk. He lives on heart street, house two." With that, Dave left.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Dave said. What did I think of Roxy? In my story, I described her as a drunk. But that wasn't all I thought of my elder sister, right?

Putting thoughts like these aside, I walked out of the small home and looked around the streets. Kanaya would be disappointed.

The skies were dark, and black forms covered the sky, whispering. The streets were paved with purple cobblestones. Beggars in dark rags beckoned other Dersites over, asking for money. Guards in red, green, and purple clothes strolled the streets with spears in hand. The buildings were all purple. Alleys were dark and uninviting. I was lost and uncomfortable.

One of the guards stopped me. "Go no further, hero. None go into the palace. State your name and god tier, and business."

"Rose Lalonde. Seer of Light," I replied. "I need to find heart street."

The guard laughed. "I'm assuming you came from your home?" I nodded. "Typical. Go back the way you came, and go straight left when you come to light street. If you hit time street, you've gone too far."

I thanked the guard and walked back to my home, slightly annoyed that Dave hadn't told me where to go. When I did reach heart street, I was met with a familiar face.

Nepeta tackled me with a hug, and said, "AC greets her furrend Rose."

I chuckled and got up. "Hello again Nepeta. I'd love to chat, but I need to find Dirk. Do you know where his house is?"

"Yup! It's right there, house number two!" she exclaimed, pointing to said house. I thanked her and went up to the door. I knocked on it, and Dirk answered.

"Hey Rose. What do you need?"

"Hello Dirk. Dave said you might be able to tell me how to wake up. Can you?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, but I'm the wrong person to ask. I've always been awake. I'm the least experienced." I groaned. "Don't give up yet. I can't tell you how to wake up, but I can tell you this. Maybe you're already awake."

"Wouldn't I know?"

He shrugged. "It's all I can say. Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I guess I'll do some studying of my own." We said good-bye, and I walked back to my house. Not having any other leads, I looked through the books on the shelf.

I selected three books. There was a new looking book that was titled _History of Derse_. The second book was labeled as _God Tiers Handbook_. The last book looked much older, and it was titled _Myths and Magic of the Darkness_.

I opened _History of Derse_. It was basic information that I already knew. There was one interesting section though.

_"Jack Noir, the new ruler, took the soon to become Dersites and settled them here for two main first being he could keep his subjects close to Skaia, the decided battleground for the war between Derse and Prospit. The second being the large amount of gods in the area. So many, in fact, that these gods could be heard and seen by all those in Derse. It is rumored that these gods whisper of the future, but only if one would risk listening to them."_

This meant that the tentacle creatures I had seen outside were really gods. I would have to listen closer next time they spoke.

I opened the next book. It gave information of every god tier rank and element. I looked up Seer first. It said:

_"Seers are never leaders of their session. Instead, they form strategies for the well-being of their team. Seers 'see' different things depending on their element. For example, a Seer of Doom would have the capability to see doom. Seers are most commonly known for the drooping hood that blocks their face."_

I then looked up Light. It said this:

_"Light defines future moments. However, instead of giving of definite possibility, it gives multiple possibilities depending on what happens. For example, a Thief of Light would have the capability to steal the future. Their insignia is a sun."_

I then opened up the last book. This one was the strangest. Instead of giving clear information, it seemed to give spells and chants to summon the mentioned gods. Evidently, it was a dangerous and risky idea. But, if done right, it could result in a fortuitous ally.

I was so engrossed by my reading, I almost didn't hear the knocks coming from my door. It was Roxy. "Hey lil' sis! What are you doing?"

"Reading. What do you need?"

She looked around before walking in and shutting the door. "They want to assassinate us."

"What? But, why?" I asked, astounded at this.

"Noir knows we're against him. They're killing of our dream selves, then us. We need to escape. Are you ready to go?"

"But I just got here!" She looked at me for a few moments. "You're right, that's a stupid reason. Yes, I can leave now. Give me a moment." I grabbed the book on magic. She didn't seem to mind it, and we left my house. We walked through the streets, and I noticed how she kept an eye out for guards.

When we reached the entrance of the city, guards were already flocking there to block our escape. "Shit," Roxy muttered. She looked round, then said, "I've got nothing. Where's Dirk when you need him?"

I looked around, and my eyes fell on a ladder. It was leaning against a building with a flat roof pressed against the wall surrounding the town. On the wall were a few guards, but we could easily defeat them together. If I was right, then I could retrieve my wands by thinking about them.

Just...

Like...

This! The two wands appeared in my hands. Roxy looked at them questioningly. "Follow my lead," I said.

I ran to the latter and started to climb. Roxy followed, and we reached the top of the building. I hopped over the small wall that separated the roof from the wall, and took a defensive stance. The guards surrounded me.

Roxy jumped beside me. "What's the plan?"

"Fight," I said.

She smirked. "I like that plan." She kicked one of the guards, making him fall flat. The others began to attack.

One thrust his spear at me, but I dodged and shot him with a blast of magic. Two others tried to get Roxy, but she punched one and jumped out of the way from the other who had jabbed at her with his spear. She pulled out her ray gun and shot him.

The remaining guards, seeing they were outmatched, dropped their weapons and ran away. "Yeah! That's how Lalondes do it!" She then looked at the ground. "How do we get down again?"

I smiled. "Patience, dear sister." After a few minutes, the other guards came running towards us. I grabbed Roxy's arm and ran back on the roof, descending down the ladder. The entrance and exit to Derse was now left unguarded.

We ran through and into the forest. I hid in one of the thick bushes, and Roxy followed my lead. The guards soon caught up, and they glanced around before one of them told the others to go back and search the edges of the forest.

When they were gone, we crawled out of our hiding spots and laughed. "Nice job Rosey!" Roxy exclaimed.

"Yes, it certainly was effective. Now, shall we go to the White Kingdom?"

"Good plan."

**It wasn't too long, but I hope you guys enjoyed that little actions scene. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites, and please leave any comments in the requests. See you guys tomorrow!**

**Alright, I'm out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again and I am back with another chapter of Rose Through The Looking Glass. Let's begin!**

The forest was colorful, bright, and beautiful. At least, that is how a child would have seen it. Or anyone that didn't know it was part of a battlefield. All I saw was some sort of eerie graveyard, draped in needless festivities to make it appear friendly.

Bullet holes were visible in trees. The lack of wildlife in the area was almost spooky, and uprooted trees were proof of terrible weapons. I didn't see any dead soldiers, bu I assumed that they had been carried off and given a proper burial.

"This isn't how I remember it," I muttered. When I was younger, everything was so cheery. The colors were all pastels, the animals and other odd creatures friendly. When had this beautiful land fallen upon such hardships.

"This isn't how it should be," Roxy replied.

"It's so strange. This is the most memorable place from my childhood. Why is it so torn apart with politics?" Roxy shrugged, and we continued to walk in silence. I was left alone to my thoughts.

As a child, I was the only one from my world that could come here. At least, that's what I thought. But Alyssa and Gabby had come here after I had left the first time. Then Lord English appeared, causing trouble, and I returned. I left once again, and Alyssa and Gabby returned. The White Kingdom fell, and are now warring kingdoms. There had to be some sort of connection.

No, the connection was clear. When Alyssa and Gabby returned here, trouble arose. That left one question. Why? Yes, the girls were out of place, but how could they cause this? None of this made sense.

"Why does everyone hate Alyssa?" I asked.

Roxy thought for a moment. "Well, hate is a pretty strong word. Honestly, I respect her. Most of the others are judgemental and shit, but I feel kind of bad. Like, maybe the poor girl is just trying to help, but keeps messing up. I know how that feels, so I could relate."

I looked at her questioningly, and she smiled. "A story for another time. Why do you ask?"

I mulled over my options. She didn't seem to have any quarrel with Alyssa. And she was my sister. I had to trust her. "I've spoken with her before."

"I knew that. You told us, remember?"

"Yes. But she's been my... Guide, of sorts."

"What has she told you?" I told everything to Roxy, even about Gabby and my suspicions of the truth. She listened the entire time without interrupting.

After I finished my tale, she said, "Well, you certainly are onto something. There is a possibility that The White Kingdom might have some information about this stuff. It's our best bet."

"Thank you," I said. "For listening."

She shrugged. "What are sisters for?"

I didn't reply, and we continue to walk. We came upon the true battlefield of Skaia, the checkerboard surface. Except, I didn't see black and white tiles. I saw pools of red. Utterly vile. We walked through Skaia, searching the few vendors for information that they didn't have. Then we ran into Aradia.

"Oh, hello guys! What do you need?" she asked, holding a basket of foods.

"We need information on Underland. Do you have any idea where we could find some?"

"Well, if you couldn't find it in Derse, it won't be here. You should check Prospit. That's where the rest of the information went," Aradia said.

"Alright, thanks," Roxy said. We were about to walk away.

"Wait! Don't you think you should wear Prospit clothes?" Aradia asked. She brought us two Prospit uniforms that Kanaya had sewn, just in case. We thanked her and continued our journey.

The lands around Prospit were nicer. It was obvious that the battles were stationed near Derse. However, I was still uneasy.

When we reached the gates of Prospit, guards stopped us. "Who are you?" one asked.

"Dreamers of Prospit," I replied. He hurriedly opened the gates and apologized for not realizing sooner.

Kanaya had described it perfectly. Prospit was bright, cheery, and joyful, the complete opposite of Derse. Roxy and I walked through, and were stopped by a familiar friend.

"Golly, it's you!" Jake exclaimed, running towards us. "How'd you two end up here?" he asked.

"Long story English. Do you know where we can find information about Underland?" Roxy asked.

"Yes! Follow me," he said. He led us to a tall golden building. With a flourish, he said, "Welcome to Prospit's library! Any information you need is bound to be in here."

We walked inside. The amount of books was impressive, and began to search. "Where would Underland information be?" I asked.

He led me to a shelf. "This is history and lore of Underland. Good luck," he said as he walked away. "So sorry to leave, but I must."

I browsed the shelf, and found a book titled Underland Lore: A Complete History. I opened it, and found the section labeloed outsiders. Just as I predicted, it was information on people from my world.

_Since the dawn of Underland, outsiders from the world above have come here, affecting the world. However, in the event there is more than one outsider, the difference in their minds will cause a physical form of evil to manifest. The most famous example of this would be the two people, Mobius Trip and Hadron Kaleido. They brought forth the great war of Underland. To stop it, they committed suicide and brought peace to the land. However, one person can remain in Underland for peace to return._

_It is unknown why this happens, but it is thought that the mind of the person separately affects our world. If the two people were good friends or siblings that shared most memories, then they wouldn't cause disaster in Underland._

"Of course," I muttered. It explained everything. Gabby and Alyssa weren't intentionally causing this. Their presence was what caused disaster.

**Dun dun dun! Alrighty, this is actually important. I won't be able to update next weekend. I won't even have my computer. But I will have my phone, so expect my other story to be updated. it's not because I'm neglecting this story, but I already have chapters typed up for this saved on my computer. With the prompts, I write them in the documents. So don't expect any new chapters next weekend. And I am so sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, I swear that it was unintentional. With that aside, please leave a review telling me what you thought.**

**Alright, I'm out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm alive! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever (even though I'm not even sure anyone's reading this), but I'm back! I'm finally reunited with my laptop. And here with a new chapter. Let's begin!**

Roxy sat down beside me. "What'd you find?"

"The answers to our problems," I replied. "But you're not going to like it."

I carried the book with me as we walked to the nearest table. "Tell me about it," she whispered.

I leaned closer. "Alyssa and Gabby, it's their presence that is causing the war. My mind can affect Underland. The differences between my mind, Gabby's mind, and Alyssa's mind are disrupting the normal ways of Underland."

"So how do we save Underland from the war?"

I gulped. "Alyssa and Gabby have to die."

Roxy stared at me silently, a blank expression on her face. Then she said, "That's some pretty heavy shit, Rose."

"Heavy shit indeed."

"Well, we need to tell PM. She'll know what to do," Roxy said, standing up.

"Roxy, we don't need to figure out what to do. We need to figure out how we're going to do it."

Roxy deflated at this. She sat back down and said, "I don't want to think about kids killing themselves to save our world. That's sick."

I sighed. "I know."

We sat in silence, mulling over the horror of the inevitable. We were interrupted by John. "Hi Rose! Jake told me you and Roxy snuck in."

"Windy J-sock, now is not the time for flirting with my younger sister," Roxy said. John blushed bright red and stammered something about that not being his real intention.

"Dearest John, of course it wasn't," I said. John's blush grew.

"S-so, what are you doing?" he asked awkwardly.

I frowned. "I know what we have to do to save Underland. How quickly can we gather everyone, including PM?"

John was about to answer, but was interrupted by screams. On que, he equipped his hammer, Roxy her gun, and I my wands. We ran out of the library. Prospitians were running own the streets in terror, and we could now see why. Jack Noir, in all of his terrible glory, was destroying the city, transporting back and forth in green wisps, killing off carapaces left and right.

"He looks threatening," I muttered. Almost as if he heard us, Jack teleported in front of us. He snarled in a very dog-like fashion. A dog that hadn't been fed in a day, that is.

John tried to strike first, but Jack teleported behind him. Before he could stab John, I shot a blast of magic at him. He turned green, and the magic was absorbed. Another Jack appeared behind Roxy, and she jumped out of the way before it could hit her.

John ran up, hammer over his head. He jumped into the air, ready to strike. Jack teleported behind John. With a swift stab of the sword, John fell to the ground, blood pouring from his back. I screamed and dropped my wands, running to him.

John gave me a weak smile. "Hi Rose."

"Don't you dare die on me John. Think of Casey. Think of me," I said.

John's eyes widened. "Look out!" I turned my head and saw Jack who was now raising his sword over his head, dreadfully and painfully slow. Roxy shot at him, and he turned green again. The blast was fired back at her.

"Bad dog! Worst enemy!" someone yelled. It was Jade, rifle in her hands. She fired and Jack caught the bullet. "Leave! Now!" she yelled. Jack whined in a pitiful fashion. "Now!" Hesitantly, Jack flew away.

"Jade! J-sock got stabbed!" Roxy exclaimed. "We got to get him to a hospital!

"Allow me," someone said. Jade and Roxy turned, and found Alyssa. She was cold and calm, almost inhuman as she held John's wrist in hand.

"Who?" John asked.

"Alyssa. Now shut up or I'll put you out of your misery," she threatened. I couldn't tell what was worse. Her utter lack of emotion, or the serious tone she had that made me believe her.

Alyssa disappeared in a green shell, and John was missing. I didn't feel tears prickle in my eyes as I had suspected. I just felt empty.

"Sis, it'll be alright," Roxy said, kneeling beside me.

"Jade, where's Casey?" I asked.

Her face contorted into a horrified expression. "With Kanaya and Karkat," she answered.

"Can you teleport me there?" I asked. Jade nodded. She focused and clasped her hands together, and green wisps encircle us. When they disappeared, we were in a house filled with clothes.

Casey noticed us first and came running up to us. "Guess what! I know what fuck means!" she exclaimed. Then she went around saying the word, doing a little dance.

Karkat followed after her. 'If John asks, Kanaya taught her that."

Then Kanaya came and grabbed the young salamander. "Casey, I believe I already told you. You are too young to be cussing." She then noticed our somber expressions. "Rose, Jade. Whatever is the matter?"

"John," Jade said. "He got stabbed."

Casey and Karkat looked up. "Oh shit," Karkat muttered.

Tears welled up in Casey's eyes. She ran away, using her cloak hood to mask her face. Kanaya went to follow her, but I grabbed her arm and shook my head. "We need to get everyone together."

"What happened?" Karkat asked.

Jade inhaled dramatically, then said, "Rose and Roxy came here so they could research how to save Underworld but then Jack attacked them and John, so they fought him but John got stabbed in the back, so Alyssa showed up and teleported him away and me and Rose came here to tell Casey." Jade then breathed in and fell to her knees, the full force of the event dawning on her. Her eyes began to water.

"Okay, clam the fuck down. We need to stay calm. I'm going to get Terezi and the others. You guys get to John. We need to check up on him," Karkat said. "And make sure one of you checks up on Casey."

Karkat left, and Kanaya and I went looking for Casey. We found the salamander hiding under a bed, rocking back and forth. She was muttering, "Not again. Not again," over and over.

"Casey. Please come out," Kanaya said.

"Go away! You don't understand!"

Kanaya sighed. "Casey, I really do understand. Please, come out. Rose and I would like to speak to you."

Casey crawled out from beneath the bed. Her scarf was wrapped around her mouth and her hood covering her eyes. "What?" she asked, slightly muffled.

"I'm so sorry," I said, reaching out to touch her arm. She flinched and backed away. I pulled back and said, "I should have done something. I'm so sorry. But John's okay now, I promise."

"Okay," Casey muttered.

She walked away silently and Kanaya looked at me. "You realize that if anything did happen to John, she will lose all trust in you."

"I know," I said. "To be honest, I won't trust myself, either. But I didn't want to say that he might have died."

"I understand. Come, let's find John. An infirmary for soldiers is close to here. I'm guessing that's where Alyssa took him," Kanaya said. We walked out of the room and found Casey sitting with Jade.

"Are you ready to go?" Jade asked, standing up with Casey in her arms. We nodded and Jade teleported us to the infirmary. It seemed extremely busy for the small amount of soldiers that were here. But it became clear that all the carapaces injured were seriously hurt. Missing limbs and unconscious bodies were an unsettling common sight.

We found John lying on a bed. Three nurses surrounded him, along with Roxy and Alyssa. John had a bandage wrapped around his bare chest. He was barely breathing.

"John!" Casey cried, running up to his side.

John opened his eyes and cracked a smile. "Hey there kiddo," he said. "How did you get her?" he asked. Then he saw me. "Oh. Well that makes sense."

One of the nurses pushed Casey away. "I am extremely sorry, but you have to leave. You can't visit yet, you will have to wait until he is better."

"No!" Casey yelled. Alyssa grabbed her and slung her over her arm. Casey began pounding her fists on Alyssa's back, yelling, "I have to see him!"

"Stay calm kid. Er, salamander. Screw it, c'mon Rose. If we leave the kid here any longer, she'll attempt to kill the nurses."

"Good idea. Casey, it's fine. John just needs some rest. Right?" I asked, looking at him.

"Right. Come back here when I'm better, okay?" he said. She nodded and he smiled a toothy grin. "Good. I'm okay Casey. Don't worry."

"I'll come back soon with her," I said, taking her from Alyssa.

"Thanks," he said. We all left, but Alyssa stopped us when we were a few yards away from the infirmary.

"We just have to wait for Gabby to get here," she said.

"Why should we trust you?" Casey asked bitterly, pulling her hood over her eyes.

"Well, I just saved his life. I brought Rose back here, and I'm planning on getting you guys back in there. So I think I'm trustworthy enough," she answered. Casey growled.

"Everyone stay calm," Roxy said. "We have ta wait 'til J-sock is feeling better, then we can talk. Alright?" We nodded.

"Isn't Karkat gathering everyone? How will he get into Derse?" Kanaya asked.

"Right! We have to get everyone together," Jade said.

"Leave it to me!" Roxy exclaimed. "So, those spies were tryin' ta kill all the Derse dreamers, so me and Rose left. But the rest stayed so they could kill the spies. It was Dirk's idea."

"So when should they be back?" Jade asked.

"I have no idea!" Roxy exclaimed. We sighed.

Finally, I spoke up. "We just have to wait for Gabby?" Alyssa nodded. "I can do that. Are you going to stay here with me?" I asked, looking to Casey.

"Yeah," she said.

**Oh shit, it just got serious and dark. Yeah, I'm cruel. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews, because I'd love to know if anyone was reading this or if you have any ideas on what I can change to make this better. I will be able to update tomorrow, so stay tuned. **

**Alright, I'm out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**And I'm back! So, I guess people are reading this (thanks to the one person who began following the story :D)! Now, without further ado, let's begin!**

Gabby came running up to us. "I am so sorry I took so long," she said.

"It's cool. He's in there, but the nurses won't let us in," Alyssa said.

"Alright. Come on, I'll be able to change that." Gabby led us back inside the infirmary, and one of the nurses stopped us.

"We are much too busy to have visitors," she said, trying to push us out. "Please, come back when your friend has recovered."

Gabby stood in front of her. "Thank you, but we really need to see our friend. If we don't, well, I don't know what could happen. So it'd be best if you just let us in, okay?"

The nurse blinked, then furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, if only for a few minutes," she muttered, walking away.

Gabby smiled and high fived Alyssa. We found John again and he was now awake. "I thought you guys were forced to leave."

"We don't listen that well," I saiud, a smile forming on my lips. Casey ran up to John and hugged him.

"It's okay Casey, I'm alright," he said, picking her up and sitting her down on the cot.

"I thought you died," she muttered.

"Well I didn't. And I'll be ready to give Jack Noir the beating of his life in a few days."

"I do apologize to interrupt this, but I do not think you're in any condition to fight," Kanaya said. "Even if it was a few days. John, you look deathly pale." Kanaya was right. John's skin was almost as white as Kanaya's, and she was glowing. And I had a sneaking suspicion that John's chipper attitude was something akin to an act.

"She's right John. Why don't you let us kick Jack Noir's ass for you?" Jade said.

"Yeah! Fuck him!" Casey yelled.

John looked at her. "Where did you learn to say that?" he asked.

"Who do you think?" Kanaya asked.

"Alright, I don't think you're going to have Karkat babysit for you anymore. Maybe Vriska." Kanaya stifled a laugh, and John took the hint. "Actually, Kanaya can watch you."

I took Casey and asked, "How are you feeling."

"Honestly? Like someone took a sword and plunged it through my back."

"Yes, that would be suspected," I said. "Karkat is gathering everyone so we can make a plan. I'll come back here and tell you everything."

"Sounds like a plan," he said. "As flattered as I am that you would sneak in here just to see me, I think you should leave. Bye Rose."

"Bye John," I replied, kissing his forehead. We had to practically drag Casey away. Kanaya brought us to the meeting hall. PM and the other dreamers, from Derse and Prospit, were gathered.

"Hey, where's Egbert?" Dave asked.

"He got hurt," I said. "Now, I know how to save Underland." Everyone stopped talking. "These two girls are Alyssa and Gabby. They are from my world. We affect Underland and the three of us are causing conflict because we all exist in a place meant to change to one mind."

"Wait a minute," Jane said. "You're saying that Underland can be altered by someone's mind?" I nodded.

"Tho that would mean more than one mind would be like a data overload," Sollux said.

"Which could mean Caliborn and Jack Noir are infestations of glitches in Underland that are caused by this overload," Calliope said.

"Yeah," Alyssa said. "Me and Gabby are fuck-ups. We know."

"So how do we save Underland?" Aranea asked.

"Well. Either Alyssa and Gabby or I have to die," I answered.

"What the fuck?" Alyssa asked. Gabby only put her head down. "No no no. See, I think you're all fucking with me. I'm still a teenager, I can't die!"

"I knew this would happen," Gabby muttered.

"You knew?" Alyssa asked, her voice squeaking.

"I always knew that we would have to sacrifice ourselves to save Underland. I knew we were going to do this eventually."

Alyssa yelled unrecognizable words, then groaned and fell down to her knees. "Wait. You two have to die? We can arrange that," Vriska said.

"Hold on a second, we can't just kill them," Jane said. "That's murder!"

"Technically it's only sacrifice," Meenah said. She had her trident in hand. She grinned, exposing shark-like teeth, and said, "I'll do the honors."

Alyssa took a defensive stance. "Try me, bitch." But her fists were tense, and her knees shaking violently. She knew she didn't stand a chance.

"Everybody shut the fuck up!" Karkat yelled. He made his way through the crowd and stood beside me. "Alright, Alyssa and Gabby have to die. That is already fucking established. But we aren't going to fucking kill them!"

"Wwhy the fuck not, Kar?" Eridan whined.

"Because we are leaving this to them! It's hard enough that they have to sacrifice themselves, and we aren't going to act like fucking savages."

"You guys realize that us dying will only stop the disruptions in Underland. This doesn't mean that Jack Noir will cease to exist," Gabby explained. "You will have to fight him after we die."

"We understand," I said.

"Good. Come on Alyssa. We have to leave now." Alyssa looked as though she wanted to say something, but Gabby shook her head. Alyssa sighed, and they left.

"Poor kids," Dave said. "Where'd you even figure this stuff out?"

"I found a book in the library," I answered.

Dirk faced everyone. "I told you guys we should have looked there first! But no, that would be too obvious!"

"Calm down," I said. "We still have to fight and John is hurt. Noir is extremely powerful, yes. But so is PM. And we will be helping her."

"But that would be dangerously stupid," Terezi said. "Noir is semi-omnipotent. No matter what we do, he'll always be a few steps ahead."

"But we have a trump card," Roxy said. She winked at me, then said, "Noir cares about Jade. He won't hurt her."

"But he won't let me hurt him," Jade said. "He never tried to harm me in any way, and would deflect my attacks instead."

I caught on to what Roxy was saying. "But PM can keep up with Noir. She might be able to trap him into getting killed. Only if it was you. Anyone else, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill them."

"Leave the poor girl alone," Dave said. "We still have some time to plan. And you just gave Jade a shit ton of responsibility."

We stopped talking about the upcoming battle. I decided that I had to talk to Gabby and Alyssa one last time before they, well, commit suicide. I found them outside of Prospit, near a cliff. Alyssa was standing next to the edge looking down. Gabby was sitting on a rock.

"I've always been afraid of heights," Alyssa muttered as she realized I was there.

"How are you going to do it?" I asked. Gabby shrugged.

"I'm jumping," Alyssa said. "Figure I'm going out in a way that makes me look courageous, like I actually did something."

"You are doing something very courageous. Both of you are. In the end, you two have truly saved Underland."

"Can you leave?" Alyssa asked. "I just don't want you around when we do kill ourselves." After a moment, she added, "Not to sound cruel, cold, or rude."

I nodded and walked away. As I left, I felt a tear run down my cheek. Those poor girls. Those poor young girls.

**Woah. I killed myself in the story. Weird. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the slightly dark turn this took. What is in store now that they must fight Noir? Wait until next weekend to find out! Please leave all comments in the reviews, as those would be greatly appreciated.**

**Alright, I'm out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy weekend! I have some good news. The story is almost over! Normally, this wouldn't be good news, but I don't like writing this as much as I do my other stories. So, I think two or three more chapters are all that is needed. Enjoy!**

I walked back to Prospit, still thinking about Alyssa and Gabby. They were dead. Or rather, going to die. But maybe Alyssa had jumped. Dave's words kept repeating in my head.

I made my way to a golden palace. Two guards were stationed in front. "Halt," one said. "State your business."

"I wish for audience with the Prospitian Monarch," I answered. "I'm Rose Lalonde."

The guards hurried to let me pass at the mention of my name. Why was I so special? What made me different from Alyssa and Gabby?

One of the guards led me through the palace, which had bright-colored banners hanging from the walls. The guard brought me to two tall golden doors. He opened them, and revealed the throne room. PM was sitting on the throne. "Rose," she said. "You may leave, guard."

The guard nodded and left. "How soon can we fight Jack Noir?" I asked.

"Considering he wounded a hero, killed fifty civilians, and destroyed most of Prospit, I would say soon."

"Can you kill him?" I asked.

"In theory, yes. But I fear that his ruthlessness will overpower me."

"What if all the dreamers, with the exception of John, helped you?"

PM pondered over this, then said, "It might just be possible."

"Wonderful," I said. "I think it would be best if we met on the battlefield with Jack Noir as soon as possible. If you or Jade could distract him, the rest could try to kill him."

She smiled. "You seem eager to see him die."

I usually was able to remain calm. My emotions stayed in check. But now, after seeing John get hurt and watching Casey's reaction and knowing that two girls were dead, it was hard to remain calm. I took a deep breath, then said, "So it appears."

PM nodded. I think that somehow, she understood my pain. That she knew what it was like to see friends hurt and killed, yet have to remain composed for the sake of others. Suddenly, I liked PM a great deal more. The similarities made me feel better.

I left, although I desperately wanted to talk to her about these hardships. Psychology has always interested me, but I knew that the past was painful. And somethings are better left uncovered.

Without anywhere to go, I wandered the streets of Prospit. Mainly, the destroyed parts. Citizens were helping the injured, and a few were cleaning up rubble. But the air was tense. When I first arrived, the air had a peaceful feel to it, despite the troubles. Now they were ready for war. The surplus of guards proved this. I was stopped far too many times for looking different, even while dressed as a Prospit dreamer. I could only think of the troubles it would cause if I still donned the Derse dreamer clothes.

My mind wandered as I walked. I thought of my father once again, struggling to remember his face. How long had it been? I then thought of John, and my still sleeping dreamer.

"You're wandering around to?" someone asked from behind me. I turned around and was greeted by Terezi. "I walk around to clear my head. What are you doing?"

"Thinking," I replied.

"About John? Or is it your dead parent?" she asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Seer of Mind, remember? Besides, don't worry about John. He's doing fine."

"Yes, I know. His recovery is astounding. But I still worry." We were silent for a few moments. "Do you think my father came here?" I asked.

"I doubt it," Terezi replied. "It's too uncommon for people to come to Underland from your world. So it would be next to impossible for you and your dad to end up here."

I nodded. "How did you wake up?" I asked.

"On Prospit? Well, it was after I became blind," she replied.

"Well, I doubt losing my vision would help me," I said.

She cackled. "Maybe you're already up. When's the last time you were asleep?"

I sighed. "I think I am running on pure adrenaline. It has been a long day to say the least."

"Right. Well, maybe you'll be on Derse when you wake up."

"Hopefully," I said.

"Where are you going to be staying? I don't think you'd be going back to Derse anytime soon," Terezi asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied.

"You could stay with John," she said with a shark-tooth grin.

"Any other offers?"

"Some of the other's are staying with Sollux and Aradia. I think Dirk is staying with Jake and Dave is staying with Jade. Maybe Jane will help you and Roxy out."

"Okay. Thanks, Terezi."

"Hey, Seers have to stick together, right?"

"I suppose. Then we'd be forced to hang out with Kankri," I said.

Terezi grimaced. "Forget the Seer thing. Think of it as a friendly gesture."

"Right. Bye, Terezi," I said.

"See you later, Lalonde." Terezi walked away, hands stuffed into her pockets. I turned, ready to look for Roxy. I ended up wandering for ten more minutes before I found her helping the carapaces.

"Hey sis," she greeted. "Where have you been?"

"I talked with Terezi," I replied. "Where will we stay tonight?"

"I was going to ask Jane if we could crash with her," she replied. "We could have a sleepover!"

"Right," I said. "I think we should do that. It's getting dark."

"I've stayed up later," she said. "I need to help these guys out."

"I understand your generosity. But the only way we can help them is if we are well rested by the time we must fight Jack Noir," I said.

"When are we fighting him?"

"Sooner than later, that's for sure. Come on, we should go." Roxy reluctantly left and led me to Jane's home.

When we arrived Roxy knocked on the door. Jane answered. "Oh. Hi Roxy! What do you need?"

"Can we sleep over tonight?" she asked.

"Sure! I'll prepare beds for you guys."

"Screw beds! I call the couch!" Roxy ran past Jane into her house.

"I hope she doesn't get any liquor," Jane said.

"If she does, I might be able to get the couch. She'll probably pass out on the floor in a drunken stupor."

We laughed. "That's so wrong," Jane said. "But so true. Please come in."

Whatever Roxy had planned as a sleepover didn't happen. We ended up falling asleep almost immediately. Roxy tried to keep us up with amusing stories, but Jane went to bed and I was dozing off.

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep. Honestly, I don't remember falling asleep. The last thing I remembered was Roxy telling a story about Jake and Dirk. If I had to say, I'd guess around two hours. Roxy shook me, saying, "Hurry, Rose!" over and over.

"Wha-?" I asked, drunk from sleep.

"Noir!" she yelled.

**Cliffhanger. This qualifies as a cliffhanger, right? Whatever, I will upload chapter 10 tomorrow, which will have a lot more action. I swear. 100% true. Anyway, leave a review telling me what you think, and I will see you guys later!**

**Alright, I'm out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again, and welcome back! This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, but things are picking up. Without further ado, let's begin!  
**

"What? Here?" I asked, still dazed.

"Yeah! I told you that we should have stayed up!" she yelled. "He's attacking Prospit! Er, again."

"How did you know?" I asked, getting off the couch.

"Hey Rose," Jake greeted, alerting me of his presence and giving a slight wave.

"Well that explains that," I muttered. "Why is he attacking?"

"Well, if I was some all-powerful being, I'd want the few people who could kill me dead. Just saying," Roxy said.

From outside, there was a loud explosion. The walls and floor shook, and we had to hold onto something to remain upright. "Did you guys feel that? PM must have brought out soldiers. It must be a full-blown battlefield out there, Jane said, walking towards us.

"We need to help," I said. Jake nodded and smirked.

Roxy grinned. "That's more like it, sis'. You in, Janey?"

"Count me in," she replied.

"Great. Let's go."

We equiped our weapons and ran outside. We, with the exception of Jake, weren't prepared for what we saw. It wast gory in any extreme way. It was what you would expect for a battle.

But that was it. A _battle._ This was a full-blown battlefield, with Prospitian soldiers fighting Dersites as Noir flew and teleported through the city, slaying everything in his path. The few soldiers that were formerly patrolling the streets were trying their best to hold off enemies until the rest of the soldiers came, but they were horribly outnumbered.

Count on Jake and Roxy to be the first ones to action. Both started shooting at Dersites, leaving Jane and I to help. We managed to kill most of them before Noir noticed us, and teleported in front of Roxy.

"Oh shit," she said as he loomed over her. She turned and ran, making her way past soldiers and fleeing bystanders. Noir flew after her, and I chased him.

"Stay here and fight," I said to Jane and Jake. Without letting them respond, I followed Noir and Roxy. She ran through the streets, hopping onto boxes and running across the roofs of buildings to avoid obstacles. Noir effortlessly followed her.

Too effortlessly. In fact, he could have teleported in front of her and stopped her, or flew with more speed to catch up. What was he planning?

Roxy made a sharp turn, and Noir followed. I stopped at the turn as I saw that it was an alley. Roxy had her gun raised at Noir, whose sword was in hand.

"Roxy!" I called. They looked at me, and I pointed my wands at Noir. He snarled. "He wanted to corner us," I explained, not shifting my glance from Noir. "Clever, really. But why?" Noir growled and moved closer to me. Roxy shot at him, and he turned green. The shot want through him and I jumped out of the way. "I'm guessing it has to do with the dreamers. We were the first he found."

Noir flew forward and slashed his sword. I jumped and shot at him with magic, which was ineffective. He knocked me down, and I fell to the floor. My wands skid away, leaving me defenseless. I tried to stand, but Noir picked me up by the front of my shirt. He growled and threw me against the wall.

I fell to the ground, groaning in pain. My head hurt like all hell broke loose and I was seeing double. As my vision faded, I saw Noir walk towards me. Roxy tried to save me, but she received the same treatment. The last thing I heard was Roxy say, "I'm sorry, Rosey." Everything turned black.

########

I woke up, but I wasn't in the alley. In fact, I didn't even think I was in Prospit. Everything was purple and dark. I was back in Derse. I was in a bed, and the room was dauntingly similar to my one in Derse. I got up and looked out the window. I was many floors up, and in a tower.

I looked though the room. It wasn't similar to my home in Derse; it was exactly the same. Everything was in order. What was going on? I looked back outside, and saw the purple tower close to mine. There were more in the distance but in th tower next to mine I saw Dave sitting on the windowsill.

I looked around for something to throw, and found a ball of yarn. I smirked and tossed it at Dave, pleased to see it hit him in the head. He looked around and I waved, drawing his attention. He hopped off the windowsill and stayed afloat.

"Since when did you start flying, Mr. Strider?" I asked. He came into my room.

"Hell, all the cool kids fly. We got the cape and everything, sometimes I even put on fake fairy wings. That's how the Striders do things. That irony is the highest fucking level there is."

"Yes. That masculinity must be why men and women alike fawn over you," I quipped.

"It's not my fault they want me. I can't et any less sexy. That's not how it works," he replied.

"Yes, I can only imagine how hard it must be. To hear other's whisper, 'Look! It's Dave Strider!' as you walk through town. How challenging it must be to navigate the complicated passageways of Derse and Prospit when hundreds throw themselves before you, begging for attention from the one and only David Elizabeth Strider."

"How did you know my middle name?" he asked.

"I didn't. It was a guess." He frowned at my response. "But all complaints of attractiveness and it's set backs aside, I must ask where we are."

"We're in Derse," he answered.

"Wow! I would've never known! Thank goodness that you are here to guide me with such painfully obvious deductions," I said.

"Ha, very funny. I appreciate the sarcasm that was dripping off those sincere words. I meant Derse's moon. This is where the dreamers live," he said.

"So you mean?"

"Yup," he said. "Glad you're finally awake, Rose."

**Rose is awake, but what's happening in Prospit? Only time will tell. Approximately a week. Expect the next chapter then, and I hope you enjoyed! Also, how did I do on the dialogue between Rose and Dave? I like writing between them, but I want to make sure I'm doing it well. Tell me in the reviews!**

**Alright, I'm out.**


End file.
